Legion of Arathor
The Legion of Arathor, is the military force of the Alliance of Arathor. The Legion is in service to the Houses Crawford and Lionblood, fighting to restore Stromgarde and upholding the ancient values of the Stromic people along the way. It is currently under the leadership of Rexis Springfield, an avid patriot and faithful citizen of Arathi. The Legion used to be a part of the renowned Arathorian Legion, and later an organization of it's own, but, after the fall of Stromgarde, Meldrek Crawford separated the Legion and reformed it into a paramilitary force in order to reclaim Stromgarde for the House of Trollbane. Later, after a deal between the House of Lionblood and the House of Crawford, the forces combined with the Carthan Legion to form the united Legion of Arathor. After the many successes of the Legion, Lord Crawford and Lionblood formed the Alliance of Arathor, which has the Legion serving as its military force. Campaigns Road to the Highlands After the long and strenuous task of recruitment was completed on July 12th, 624 K.C., the Stromgarde reclamation group managed to hire a band of mercenaries to transport the group to Faldir’s Cove. The Legion was on the ship for a day and a night before arriving at the Cove and setting off for Stromgarde where they set up base within the Holy Sanctum, with the permission of His Excellency, the Bishop of Stromgarde. Along the way they faced mutinies, ambushes, and discovered a potential threat to the future of Stromgarde. The campaign ended July 15th, 624 K.C., with the Legion's trip being completed. Divisions (Work in Progress.) Legion Hierarchy Marshal of Arathor The Marshal of the Legion of Arathor is appointed by the Imperator of the Alliance of Arathor to serve as the highest commanding officer within the Legion. The Marshal is in charge of all military affairs of the Alliance of Arathor and appoints officers and other senior staff within the Legion. The Marshal needs to always ensure the Legion is performing effectively to the standards demanded by the Alliance of Arathor and her people. Legate Legates are those trusted with leading individual cohorts within the Legion. They take orders from the Marshal and Imperator. Many have certain specializations or certain skills that make them eligible for a leadership role. In order to serve in such a position one must have shown great dedication to the Legion and been active in their past duties. The Legates have great amounts of responsibility within the Legion and are the acting Commanding Officers should the Marshal or Imperator be incapacitated. Tribune The Tribunes are the most senior members of the Legion's forces, and many are officers in training or junior officers already. Those who have attained this rank within the Legion have demonstrated great strenght, resolve, and commitment to both the Legion and Arathor. After attaining this rank, the holders are expected to assist with leading patrols, trainings, and other combat related missions. Those who demonstrate exceptional skill are considered for senior officer-ship within the Legion. Centurion Centurions are the senior soldiers of the Legion. Those who hold such a rank have proven themselves to the Legion and to the Alliance of Arathor. Some may be selected for special training within the Legion to undertake other tasks; however, most who are at the rank of Centurion are closely watched for command potential. Legionnaire Legionnaires are the regular soldiers of the Legion. They report to those in command for training and posts. The rank of Legionnaire proves that you have shown your skills and abilities to many of the leaders in the Legion and you earned yourself the rank. Auxiliary Those who are apart of the Auxiliary Legion are usually non-Arathorian citizens who wish to assist the effort in some way. Service within the Auxiliary Legion will grant someone citizenship if they serve a set amount of time within the Legion. One must also swear an oath of loyalty to Arathi and the House of Trollbane in order to advance within the ranks of the Legion. Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:The Legion of Arathor